¿Me lo prometes? Te lo Juro
by InesUchiha
Summary: Hoy es un día triste, hace seis años te fuiste. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer que llorar tu perdida? ¡Dime qué puedo hacer! Si siento que mi alma se parte en pedazos con tu recuerdo. Si me dejaste sola cuando me prometiste que no lo harías... Fic en honor a nuestro Alan Rickman... Always.
1. Mi dolor

**Hoy es un día muy triste para el fandom, pues se cumple un año de que Alan Rickman partió de este mundo.**

 **Lo que escribí lo hice utilizando a Severus y a Hermione para que tuvieran una imágen mental más rápida. Los sentimientos plasmados fue lo que sentí cuando recibí, hace un año, la noticia en la escuela.**

 **Les dejo un pedacito de mi corazón:**

 **El eterno Alan Rickman**

 **Always.**

* * *

Enterarme de lo que había pasado fue como si, de momento, el mundo se detuviera. Escuchaba el retumbar acelerado de mi corazón en mis oídos y mi vista comenzó a nublarse, estaba por desfallecer.

¿Me estaban mintiendo? ¿Acaso era una cruel broma la que me estaban jugando?

Mi respiración era forzosa y no podía con el peso de mi cuerpo. Regresé a la realidad cuando mi eterno compañero de penas, Harry, pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Todo va estar bien.

¡Mentiras! ¡Todo era viles mentiras! Ya nada estaría bien. Me deshice en un llanto desgarrador que podía escucharse a un radio de distancia. El dolor transpiraba por mis poros y mi garganta dolía de tanto grito lastimero que emitía.

.

‹‹ _Había sido una mañana intensa en el Ministerio: mi doctorado en pociones no se había dado de alta en la Universidad Morgana. Hice un escándalo horrible en las oficinas que tenían ahí._

 _Iba tan ofuscada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien venía a paso rápido en mi dirección; el choque fuerte entre nuestros cuerpo me mandó a volar de sentón a un metro de distancia._

 _No podía creer mi mala suerte; el día no había sido creado para Hermione Granger. Al levantar la cabeza para reclamar, me quedé callada. El hombre que me hacía delirar por las noches estaba frente a mí en todo su negro esplendor; me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba, disimuladamente, su mano._

— _¿Todavía sigue con esas manías, Granger?_ — _Su sedosa voz había llegado a mis oídos como la melodía más hermosa que hubiera escuchado en mi vida_ — _. Veo que las cosas no cambian por más que pasen los años._

 _Yo solo pude avergonzarme y desviar la mirada mientras me levantaba, me sorprendió sentir que era jalada con fuerza. Él me había ayudado y no podía creerlo._

— _Gracias, profesor._ — _Lo curioso del asunto era que, al jalarme, habíamos quedado en una posición un poco comprometedora: él me tenía entre sus brazos y yo tenía recargadas mis manos en su duro pecho._

— _Si dejara de ser tan torpe, como antaño, nada de esto estuviera pasando, señorita Granger._ — _Me sonrió al terminar o eso parecía la pequeña mueca que estaba haciendo››._

 _._

Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, mi cuerpo, alma y corazón me exigían llorar mi perdida. ¡Clamaban por ser liberados de tanto sufrimiento!

—Por favor, no te hagas daño.

Escuchaba al de perlas esmeraldas susurrar con sus labios en mi sien.

—¡¿Que no entiendes que ya me hicieron daño?! —le gritaba golpeando su pecho con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, aun así no me contuve—. Lo perdí para siempre…

Terminé en un gemido quebrado, siendo muy consciente de que mi amado Severus ya no iba a regresar. Que esa explosión en su laboratorio me lo había arrebatado para siempre…

¿Por qué me dejó sola? ¡No podía abandonarme de esa forma! Era muy cruel, demasiado cruel para mi pobre corazón perderlo cuando teníamos tanto por delante.

.

"— _¿Otra vez por aquí, señorita?_ — _escuché esa voz que me hipnotizaba cerca de mi oído_ —. _Ya se le está haciendo costumbre venir muy seguido por estos rumbos._

 _Me sobresalté un poco al sentirlo invadir mi espacio. En seguida se separó de mí lo suficiente para no sentirme acorralada, pero lo suficiente para sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Ese hombre me volvía loca sin si quiera saberlo, ¿o sí?_

— _Buenas noches, profesor._ — _Le regalé una sonrisa_ —. _Créame que tengo que no vengo por gusto, me están haciendo venir por un mugroso papeleo que no ha quedado bien desde hace dos meses. Casi tengo que venir todos los días._

— _Ya le he dicho, señorita, que ya no soy su profesor y que no tiene que llamarme así_ — _me dijo en un ronco susurro. ¿Era yo o él estaba actuando muy raro conmigo? Lo vi desviar su mirada al reloj que había en unas paredes del Ministerio_ —. _Pero mire qué hora es, es muy tarde para que una señorita como usted ande sola por las calles. La iré a dejar a su casa._

 _Hice una mueca de inconformidad al escucharlo, y no era tan débil. ¡Yo había evitado que Harry y Ron se mataran en todos los años que llevábamos de amigos!_

— _Muchas gracias, señor. Aunque tendré que declinar su oferta ya que no…_

— _Yo no le estaba pidiendo permiso, Granger. Le estoy infirmando que yo la llevaré a su casa_ — _siseó, interrumpiéndome._

— _Pero, señor…_

— _Pero nada, niña —volvió a callarme—. No piense que lo hago porque solo es tarde y tenga que ser un caballero, sino que también porque es agradable disfrutar de una plática inteligente con la persona que sabes que es un reto intelectual._

…

‹‹— _Ya estamos aquí_ — _su voz era monótona, pero sus ojos revelaban un sentimiento que no me atrevía a ponerle nombre_.

— _¿Quiere pasar señor?_ — _Ofrecí queriendo alargar un poco el tiempo_ —. _No es por presumir, pero hice una lasaña que me quedó riquísima._

 _Se enderezó en su metro ochenta y nueve centímetros antes de darme respuesta a mi descarada invitación._

— _Si me disculpa, no podré aceptar su oferta_ — _el centelleo que antes tenían sus ojos desapareció de estos. En su lugar, una oscuridad los invadió. La misma que inundó mi corazón ante su rechazo_ —. _Es sabido por todos que no es de buen ver que un hombre entre en terrenos de una dama sino son nada._

 _Esas palabras me habían dolido. Y tenía toda la razón: no éramos nada._

— _Aunque, si me permite_ — _un brillo travieso cruzó por sus orbes abisinias antes de volverse opacos_ —, _la invito a cenar mañana. Después de que la ayude a arreglar sus clases en la universidad. Yo soy el coordinar de la materia la carrera que está pidiendo, y doy la clase que no le han dado de alta. Le repito, es de mi interés compartir el un tiempo interesante con una dama que no solo tiene belleza física sino también belleza intelectual._

 _Decir que quedé en shock es poco. Mis mejilla me ardían de lo calientes que estaban, podía jurara que en sonrojo abarcaba mi cuello. No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente._

— _¡Muchas gracias!_ — _me abalancé sobre él para rodearle el cuello con mis brazos en un apretado abrazo_ — _. Encantada, acepto tu invitación, Severus»._

 _._

Estaba exhausta. Mis piernas flaqueaban. Ya nada tenía sentido para mí y los recuerdos solo provocaban que más alaridos de dolor rasgaran mi garganta porque no todo había sido bello. Su muerte me lo afirmaba. Me estaban matando, ese había sido la primera vez que me llevó a mi casa. Fue el inició de nuestra bella historia de amor. Un amor diferente, no del todo romántico pero que prometía ser sincero, fuerte y eterno.

.

" _Estaba muy nerviosa mientras terminaba de arreglarme en el mi alcoba. No eran nervios por algo malo, al contrario, eran de esos que te provocaban un baile de mariposas en el estómago y que ansiaras que el tiempo corriera rápido para que, el hombre que te quita el sueño, llegara de una buena vez._

 _Me desconocía a mí misma y lo desconocía a él. Seguíamos siendo nosotros mismo, pero nos estábamos dejando llevar por lo siempre dictaba nuestro corazón. El timbre de la casa sonó y de inmediato supe que era él. Corrí a la entrada sin importarme las zapatillas que llevaba puestas._

— _Buenas noches, Granger_ — _dijo con voz ronca recorriendo sus perlas carbón por mi cuerpo enfundado en un vestido color vino tinto que hacía resaltar mi figura_ —. _Me halaga que aceptara mi humilde invitación._

 _Su mano toma la mía para llevarla a sus labios y estampar un delicado beso sobre la palma de ésta. Nunca imaginé que Snape fuera tan romántico. Fascinante. Siempre mostrando lo que nunca te esperabas en él. Una razón más que se sumaba a fortalecer mi amor hacia él."_

 _._

—Hermione… —escuchaba que me hablaban a lo lejos—. Hermione, reacciona.

A los segundos sentí mi mejilla palpitar y regresé en mí abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras los dirigía a Ginevra.

—Lo siento tanto, querida. Pero no de dejaste opción. No parabas de hacerte daño en los brazos y no atendías a nuestro llamado.

Fue cuando noté que varios del clan Weasley estaban a mi alrededor con semblante de lástima.

—Sé que es difícil afrontarlo —me decía la señora Weasley—, yo estuve a casi nada de perder a uno de mis hijos y a mi esposo, me sentí morir. Me pongo en tu lugar y te comprendo, hija.

—¿De qué me están hablando? —les pregunté con curiosidad provocando que ellos me miraran extrañados—. Yo no he perdido a nadie.

—Hermione… —empezó Arthur—. Severus está…

—Dormido. —Lo interrumpí con dureza—. Mi esposo está en una de las habitaciones de hospital descansando de su arduo trabajo en el laboratorio. No sé por qué no me han dejado verlo.

Observé atenta el rostro de cada uno de los integrantes del clan. Ginny, se echó en los brazos de Harry mientras murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar; Ron, desvió la mirada mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y notaba su cuerpo convulsionar; Molly y Arthur, se limitaron a asentir dándome la razón mientras se limpiaban algunas lágrimas que se les escapaban. Y los gemelos, se delimitaron a bajar la mirada.

—Su menté colapsó con la noticia y no saben los doctores cuando aceptará la realidad. Se está escondiendo del mundo —la voz entrecortada de Harry se dejó escuchar.

¿Por qué estaba todos llorando?

.

 _«_ — _Estaremos juntos toda una vida y nuestros hijos nos verán envejecer_ — _le decía emocionada sobre su pecho desnudo mientras descansábamos en la cama_ —. _¿Me lo prometes?_

— _Te lo juro, mi bella sabelotodo. Juro que no habrá nada que me separará de ti en este mundo_ — _terminó solemne mientras cerraba el pacto con un beso profundo._

 _Esa noche no paramos de hacer el amor hasta que los primeros que los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana»._

 _._

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la explosión y nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde el féretro de Severus sería enterrado. El pequeño momento de locura en el que me había sumergido pasó cuando una de las enfermeras llegó corriendo a donde me encontraba con los Weasley y me dijo que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

Esa noticia me sacó de mi hundimiento mental para sacar todo el daño que me provocaba la muerte de mi amado. ¡Merlín era tan injusto! Y me negaba a aceptar que hubiera muerto de esa forma tan trivial que me partía el alma.

¿Cómo era posible que en lo que el hombre era experto fuera lo que lo matara?

Simple, un novato provocó la terrible detonación que le arrebató, a un no nato deseado y esperado con amor, a su padre.

—Lo perdimos, Harry. —hablaba en susurros mientras veía como descendía el ataúd en el hoyo creado para su descanso.

.

"— _El día que escuche de tus labios las palabras: seremos papás_ — _me decía con su melodiosa voz de barítono—. Ese día, seré el hombre más feliz y completo del mundo. Al fin tendré todo lo que había deseado. Una familia. Mi familia amada._

 _Terminó mientras besaba mi vientre plano. Yo también deseaba lo mismo, compartir algo que fuera de los dos, criarlo juntos, verlo crecer juntos, amarlo juntos. No importaba cuántos tuviéramos, lo que importaba era que serían fruto de nuestro amor."_

.

Caí de rodillas, no soportando lo que mis cuencas mieles veían: el féretro siendo cubierto por tierra. Eso solo me decía que tendría que esperar años para poder estar, una vez más, entre sus brazos.

Mi rostro hinchado de tanto llorar estaba lleno de tierra, pues me aferraba al último recuerdo que tenía de él con las manos en la tierra húmeda.

«— _Tengo presente que no es la boda que te mereces, que podíamos esperar un poco más. Sin embargo, ya no soportaba mostrarnos al público como una pareja de novios que comparten hogar desde hacía cuatro años sino que quiero que la gente te reconozca como la señora Prince._ — _Eran las palabras más hermosas que me había dedicado en un solo momento_ —. _Te desposo, Hermione Granger, porque te amo con locura y ya que he prometido que siempre estaremos juntos, qué mejor que nuestra unión mágica en matrimonio para hacer más fuerte nuestro vinculo de amor._

— _Oh… Severus yo también…_

— _Sé que lo haces, pequeña. Siempre me lo dices, ya era mi turno de decirte con mis palabras cuánto te amo y no sólo con acciones»._

Habíamos unido nuestras vidas, nuestra magia y nuestro espíritu el mismo día que el destino había decidido separarnos.

 _Al fin y al cabo, solo éramos unos simples mortales que no teníamos el poder de la vida. Y prometer algo que la incluía era una vil mentira. Palabras vacías._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que encuentren, no le he mandado a betear. Lo haré después.**

 **Siempre te llevaremos en nuestro corazón Alan.**

 **Siempre.**


	2. Epílogo: Always

**Ahora sí. El final de esta historia:**

 **Te amaremos siempre, Alan.**

* * *

—¡Te encontré mamá! —gritó jubiloso mi pequeño—. Te toca a ti esconderte.

—Ya no corazón. Ya es hora de irnos a la cama, pero antes, un buen baño de agua caliente no te hará nada mal —solté una carcajada el verlo fruncir el ceño como su papá—. No me hagas esa cara y ve al baño que ahorita te alcanzo.

—¡Te encontrarás con una sorpresita! —aulló mientras subía, corriendo, las escaleras.

Mi pequeño bebé, Alan, tenía seis años de edad. Los mismos que tenía su padre de fallecido. A pesar, de que físicamente era parecido a mí: ojos pardos, cabello castaño oscuro y quebrado, piel blanca, sonrisa traviesa y nariz respingona. En personalidad, era idéntico a su padre. Tanto que a veces me dolía horrores ese parecido y terminaba llorando en mi recámara.

Fueron años llenos de dificultad. No era fácil cargar sola con el apellido Prince teniendo a un recién nacido. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en reuniones cuidando del patrimonio que Severus nos había dejado. Apenas tenía tiempo para cuidar de mi bebé. Agradecía que Luna, Ginny y Molly, aunque también los muchachos, me ayudaran a cuidar de él mientras yo no estaba.

Me haces tanta falta mi amor.

Esa oración la repetía cada noche antes de dormir y perderme en el mundo de los sueños donde podía volver a verlo. En ese lugar nuestros labios no separaban hasta que el despertador sonaba sacándome abruptamente de mi paraíso.

—¡Mamá! ¡Qué esperas para venir a bañarme señora sabelotodo!

Ah… Se me olvidaba. Los dulces podían alterarlo a tal grado que se volvía un demonio, por eso es que aún no sabía en qué casa quedaría. Aunque me inclino más por Slytherin… Hogwarts debería prepararse para el próximo Severus Snape en Alan Prince Granger.

—¡Ya voy niño atrevido!

—¡Usted es la atrevida por dejarme abandonado en el frio baño!

Quizás si mi esposo estuviera vivo las cosas fueran mejor. Mi hijo hubiera crecido con su padre a su lado y sería él quien le contara sus historias, yo tendría quien me acurrucara todas las noches, seríamos una familia completa así como Severus anhelaba.

Sin embargo, he aprendido, en estos seis años, que la vida debe disfrutarse en cada una de sus etapas. Que todo tiene su tiempo: tiempo para crecer, estudiar, trabajar, tener familia, etc.

Severus cumplió su palabra. No había nada en la tierra que pudiera separarme de él porque nada iba a lograr que dejara de amarlo y eso nos hacía eternos. Sobre todo, que nuestro hijo era testigo y prueba de ello.

* * *

 **Gracias por acompañarme en este día a los que leyeron mi pequeño shot.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


End file.
